Apocalypse
by KidCountry17
Summary: When the world becomes infected the only survivors are Garth, Humphrey, Lilly, Kate and OC's Zane and Yasmin. They must survive, but will they. Read to find out. Bad Summary, better story. Please give it a chance you might end up liking it. Rated-M for violence and language.
1. Infection

**Disclaimer: Don't own Any A&O. I do own my OC's.**

This is my first fic so please no flames.

Chapter 1: Infection

(One week ago)

(Zane P.O.V)

Yasmin and I were sitting at the table talking about the day when the window shattered. I got up and went to see what happened and that's when I saw the first one. A crawler as we call them.

"Yasmin!" I shouted. Then I ran to the kitchen to see her with the guns. "Well your fast." I say as I grab my 308. from her. She loads her CM901 and we get some knives . Then we are out the door and to the Semi. Once in I started it up and took off down the highway.

"So what now?" I ask. "I guess we drive till we find others." Yasmin said. So we drove all night until the next city which was Jasper, Canada. We drove till we found a hotel and went in. What we saw when we entered was a surprise. We saw others. Other survivors.

When they saw us they instantly pulled guns on us. So in response we pulled are's. When they saw this they lowered their guns. "Who are you?" asked a red furred one. "I am Zane and this is Yasmin." I said. She then elbowed me in the ribs. "What was that for?" I ask. "I can answer for myself." she said.

"Well you didn't have to elbow me." I said back. Instead of saying I know or anything like that she just messed up my hair. "So you know who we are now tell us who you are." I say. Then the red furred one says "I'm Garth." Then a gray one says "I'm Humphrey." After that the white says her name is Lilly, then the last one the tan furred one says "My name is Kate."

After introductions I went with Garth to roof top and talked about strategy. "So what are you best at?" Garth asked. "Well I'm a pretty good aim." I say. Once I say this he leads me to the ledge and points to a crawler that's about 500 yards away. "Hit it in the head." he says. So I get a good set on the crawler and hit him right between the eyes. "Your pretty good. Definitely gonna be helpful." he says. After this he pulls out a knife and hits a crawler in the head at about 50 yards. "Wow." is all I say.

(Present time)

It's been a week since Yasmin and I joined with Garth, Humphrey, Lilly, and Kate. Garth and I are pretty much the leaders of the group. We are always deciding the plans and other things to keep all of us alive. There has been a couple close calls with the crawlers as there has been more and more with each passing day. We had stayed in Jasper not knowing of any other place to go.

Soon we were running low on supplies. "Ok which group is going this week?" I ask. We have two groups for getting supplies. While one group is getting the supplies the other group stays back to protect our base. My group consist of Me, Yasmin, and Humphrey. While Garth's group consist of Him, Lilly, and Kate. "We'll go." Garth says. "Alright. So where are you going to scavenge from?" I ask so I know where to look if something happens. "We are gonna scavenge the mall 2 miles east of here." Garth answers. "Be safe, and get back alive." I say strongly. They nod and then they are off. We watch as the disappear over the hill.

Yasmin, Humphrey and I all head to the roof with our weapons. Humphrey has a Barrett 50. Cal., I have a 308. Winchester with a scope, and Yasmin has her CM901. We are sitting on the roof when all of a sudden Garth, Lilly, and Kate come running over the hill with three large boxes of food and a bunch of crawlers chasing them. I was the first to see the crawlers so I jump up and set up. I get the first crawler in my scope and with one shot kill it instantly. Soon both Humphrey and I are sniping the crawlers. Then I see Lilly stumble and fall. Thinking fast I jump off the roof and run out there to help leaving Humphrey and Yasmin to kill the crawlers. Once I reach Lilly I help her up and tell her to run.

After she starts running I grab the box and take off as well. Once we reach the hotel Yasmin is at the door holding it open for us. After we are all inside we barricade all doors and windows. "How did that happen?" I ask slightly mad. Lilly and Kate just look at Garth. He notices them looking at him and then he looks at me and begins. "Well we were going through the mall I smelt rotting flesh. So I looked around and saw a crawler. Then we slipped into the store and got the storage boxes full of food. After that we were leaving and Lilly tripped, but caught herself. Although this caught the attention of the crawlers and then we ran." he finished.

I give Lilly an angry look then turn back to Garth. "Well at least your all safe." I say trying to hide my anger. Yasmin notices I'm mad so she walk up to me and gives me a kiss. I was taken by surprise at first, but I began to kiss back. After what seemed like forever we broke the kiss. To say I was disappointed was an understatement. I was sad that we stopped. And of course it calmed me down, her kisses always do that's why she kisses me when I'm mad. I look back at Garth and give a 'we need to talk' look. So we both head to the roof to talk, we are distracted by the number of crawlers there are. "What the hell." I say in shock. "I didn't there was that many." Garth states. I look at the mass crowd of crawlers and would guess there to be close to 1,000 of them. I look at Garth, and he looks at me. "We have to get out of here." we both say.

**End of Chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Remember to leave reviews.**

**Later. Mountainboy out.**


	2. Leaving

Chapter Two-Leaving

**Garth P.O.V**

"Garth how are we gonna leave there's way to many of them?" Zane asks. I go to the edge and see one punching the door. "I don't know but it has to be soon." I say. After that I look back down and the crawler is still there. So I took out a knife and throw it into its head killing it. "If we are leaving we need to have a plan before we tell the others." I say. Then Zane walks over to me and looks me strait in the eyes. "I have an idea, but it involves someone as bait." He says.

I look at him as if he was crazy. "Bait. Are you mad?" I say. He looks at the crawlers then back to me. "It will work, but we need someone fast." he states. Then at the same time we both look downstairs. "Humphrey. He is the fastest out of all of us he can do it." I say. Zane looks at me and nods. "But the trick is getting him to agree and getting Kate to let him." Zane said.

(Downstairs)

**Kate P.O.V**

"What do you think they're talking about?" I ask. I look around and see Yasmin waiting at the door to the roof. "Probably what we are going to do with all them crawler your team brought back." Yasmin said. I glared at her and she glared back. "It was an accident." I say. "Ya that it may be, but there's hundreds of them maybe even thousands." she shot back coldly.

"I know that." I say. Just then the door to the roof opens and Zane and Garth come in. "We have a plan but you may not like it." Zane says. I give him a look of concern. Then I look to where he's looking and realize he's looking at Humphrey. "We have decided to leave." Garth says also looking at Humphrey. "But the plan involves someone as bait." they both say. "Hell no." I say in anger. "We know that it's very dangerous, but he won't be alone." Garth says.

I look at him in question. "Who else will be going?" I ask. Then Zane steps next to Humphrey. "Huh?" Yasmin says. I look at her and grin thinking well if mine goes down so does yours. She looks at me and glares at me. Then Zane walks over to her and takes her to the roof.

Then Lilly goes over to Garth and hugs him. I can tell she's upset, because I can hear her sobbing. I look at Humphrey and he looks worried. So I walk over to him and give him a deep passionate kiss. After I pull away he looks disappointed that we stopped. Then I look over to Garth who is trying to convince Lilly that this isn't her fault, but she keeps saying it is. I can see he is getting frustrated with her now. He never gets frustrated with Lilly. So go over to them and tell Garth that I will talk to her. "Hey." I say to Lilly.

"It's my fault that Zane and Humphrey are putting their lives in danger." she sobbed out. I pulled her into a hug and said "No, it's not your fault. They have decided this because its what's best for us. Not because of what happened."

"Alright" she says softly. Just then Zane and Yasmin come in and say we have to go now. "Why?" I ask. They both give me a death glare and say "They are getting mad and attacking." they explain annoyed.

**Zane P.O.V**

Humphrey and I get our gear ready so we can hopefully get to where it is the rest of the team will be waiting in the semi. "Ready?" I ask. They all just nod. I look at Humphrey and see that he really doesn't want to do this. "Humphrey stay here I can see that you really don't want to do this." I say. The others just look at me like I'm insane, but Humphrey looks sorry he couldn't do it. "Hey, don't be sorry I can do it." I tell Humphrey.

Then Garth comes up to me and wishes me the best of luck. Then one by one they all do the same. Once it comes to Yasmin she walks up to me and hugs me crying. I feel bad I'm doing this to her, but I know it must be done. So I whisper into her ear. "It's gonna be ok. I'll see you on the other side of the city." I reassure her. She just nods and keeps crying into my chest.

"I have to go now. I promise I'll make it." I say to Yasmin. She lets go and I grab my rifle and my new pistol I found in one of the rooms. Then I go to the back door and slip out.

Once out I look around the side of the building and see the crawlers. "Here goes." I whisper to myself. Then I pull out the pistol and shoot the nearest crawler in the head. Just as I expected this got all their attention. So I take off running towards my extraction point. I look back and see that they are a ways back, but still chasing me. After I notice this I slow to a jog. After 30 minutes or so I start walking at the pace that they are chasing me.

What I wasn't even considering was the ones still with in the city. Surly the large crowd of other crawlers would draw them. Since I'm pretty sure that I've gotten them far enough away from the others I decide to cut through some buildings to try and lose them. Sure enough after about 30 minutes I manage to get rid of them, but when I'm about halfway to the other side of the city one sees me and attacks me. I had no trouble killing it, but the commotion drew the others attention. "Son of a bitch." I say to myself.

(Back with the Others)

**Yasmin P.O.V**

I was really stressed out about Zane doing this in the first place, but then he has to go out alone. I was really upset. Then Garth says it's time to go and that all the crawlers are gone. So we head out to the semi and get in. Once we are all in Garth starts it up.

Now we are heading the other side of the city to pick up Zane. Once there we stop and wait.

(With Zane again)

**Zane P.O.V**

I had been going through ammo like crazy. I have to have killed at least 100 crawlers. If it wasn't for the fact that I promised to come out alive I would have givin' up already. I was getting close to the semi so I decided I would try to lose them again. I was running when I saw a building that looked like a good one to lose them in. I got to it and ran inside. Once inside I went up the stair with them still following so I got to an elevator shaft and jumped to the cables.

Then I began to climb until I got to an open elevator door. I climbed for a long time till I found one. After swinging and getting enough momentum I let go and flung myself though. Then I realized I was on the top floor. I began looking for a way to the roof. I looked for probably 20 minutes before I found the way to the roof. Once on the roof I found the ladder down. I saw the semi at the bottom. So to let them know I was alive I shot the ground next to the drivers side.

Garth looked out the window and started looking for where the shot came from. Getting annoyed that he wasn't looking up I shot again, but not to close so I wouldn't hit his head. I laughed at his reaction when the bullet went flying by his head and into the ground. Then finally he looked up and saw me on the roof about 30 ft. up. After he saw me I began climbing down at a very fast rate. Soon I was at the bottom and climbed into the semi. Once I was in Garth started up the semi and took off.

We were driving down the highway and I was explaining what had happened. After about 30 minutes of explaining I finally finished by saying "Next I ain't gonna do it alone." Then Yasmin hugged me. "I didn't think you made because of how long it was taking you." Yasmin cried into my chest. "I know it took me a bit longer than expected, but I'm here and I'm safe." I say trying to comfort her.

**Well there's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it.** **Like before all review appreciated. Thanks and Later.**

**Mountainboy out.**


	3. New Survivors and Base

**Well here is chapter three.**

Chapter Three-New Survivors and Base

**Lilly P.O.V**

We had been driving for about 5 hours and were running low on gas. Garth and I were the only ones up at the time. Garth was driving and I wanted to stay up with him. We were coming into a small town in the middle of nowhere. There was a gas station which was good because Garth said we needed gas. As we pulled up Zane woke to the stopping of the semi. "Where are we?" he asked. "Don't know we didn't see a sign on the way in." Garth answered

Zane looked around and noticed we were at a gas station. "We need gas or someone gotta go to the restroom?" Zane asked. "I gotta go." Yasmin said waking up. Zane then began waking the others and asked if they needed to go to the restroom. We all had to go so we began refilling the semi and went inside. We decided best for all of us to just go into the same restroom for safety.

The girls went first then once we were done the boys went. Once we were all done we left and began taking as much food as we could along with drinks. After we got all we could we loaded back into the semi. Since Garth drove first he got to rest and Zane volunteered to drive. After we were back on the road Humphrey and Kate went back to sleep and so did Garth and I.

**Zane P.O.V**

Garth was tired so I volunteered to drive so he could rest. Yasmin decided she would stay awake with me, but I wanted her to sleep so she could be well rested, but she refused so we both stayed awake and talked about what to do now that the world was no longer safe. we mostly just talked about our lives before all this shit began.

We both really missed the old days when we could do whatever without having to worry about crawlers. This apparently went on for about 6 hours because back when we filled up I saw a sign that read now leaving Montana and now we were entering Wyoming. There was still about 2 hours till day light and I could tell Yasmin was tired. "Hey you can go to sleep if you want." I tell her.

She just nods and falls asleep. About an hour later I hear Garth waking up. He comes to the front and gently moves Yasmin to the back with the others and sits in the passenger seat. "Where are we?" he asks. "Somewhere in Wyoming." I answer.

He looks at me and then says "Have we really come that far?" "Ya." I answer. Then about an hour later the sun is finally coming up and I see a sign that says 'Welcome to Utah'. Then I look back and see no one is awake. Then I look over to see Garth still awake. "I think we should find a place to set up a new base."I say. Garth nods in agreement. Soon I see a small hotel. So I pull up and wake everyone.

Then Kate asked where we were. "Border of Wyoming and Utah" I say. Then they all look at me surprised that we went that far. "How fast were you going?" Humphrey asked. Then I think back and remember that the one time I looked at the speedometer it said 85 mph. "Last time I looked it said 85 mph." I answer. Then we all get out and look around. We check for crawlers and only find a few which just for safety we kill.

Then after we kill the ones around we all head in. Once we are inside we began to look around. Yasmin and I are searching the back when we heard voices. So I pull out my pistol just in case. We find where the voices are coming from and we see 3 people in the back room. Of course they see us. Then one of them throws a knife at me, but before it got to me I stepped to the side and hit it out of the air with my pistol.

After I do this they freak out thinking I'm gonna hurt them, but to show I meant no harm I put my pistol back in the holster. "Who are you?" they ask. I look at them for a moment before saying "I'm Zane." Then I look at Yasmin, "And I'm Yasmin." she says. Then she looks at me and smiles.

"Now who are you?" I say. A greenish one stepped up. "I'm Dec." he says. Then a Brown furred one stepped up. "I'm Flare." he said. Then the last one a black and white one with silver eyes stepped up. "I'm Eelon." he says. "Well nice to meet you all." Yasmin says. Then we exchange glances before Dec asked if there were others with us.

"Yes there are 4 more." I say. They look at me and I motion for them to follow. Once we find the others they look at the new people. "Who are they?" Garth asked. "They are Dec, Flare, and Eelon." I say pointing to them as I say their names. "Well are you gonna tell us your names?" Dec asked. One by one they all say their names ending with Lilly. "Well it's nice to meet you." Flare says.

"So is this where you guys are staying?" I asked. Eelon looked at me and said "Ya. You guys need a place? There's plenty of room." he says. I look at him with a look of thanks then we all sit down and talk about how we all ended up here.

**End of chapter. Thanks for reading. As always reviews always help.**

**Until next time, Mountainboy out.**


	4. Brother

**Here is the next chapter. People please review**.

Chapter Four-Brother

**Zane P.O.V**

It's been an hour since we had met Dec, Eelon, and Flare. We have been talking about our lives before the infection. Everyone was getting hungry so we checked what was in the hotel for food. We found bacon, eggs, coffee, juice, and pancake mix. Which was good because it's around 7:00 o'clock in the morning, so time for breakfast.

After we ate we decided to figure out new groups for getting supplies. My group now consisted of Me, Yasmin, Eelon, and Flare. Garth's group consisted of him, Lilly, Kate, Humphrey, and Dec. This didn't really matter right now because we have a lot of food in the truck and plenty in the hotel.

"Hey Eelon. Is there a way to the roof here?" I ask. He looks at me and motions for me to follow. Soon we are at a ladder. He starts going up and motions for me to follow him up. I followed him up like he said to. This was an awesome view from the roof. You could see mountains, fields, and cities. The bad thing about this view is you can see crawlers.

"So you had a pretty good life before all this happened." Eelon said. I just look at him then look at the crawlers I can see. "Ya I had a pretty good life, but that's just what I told everyone. There were some parts that I don't like to share." I say back. He looks at me then looks away. "Whats so bad about it?" he asks.

I just look at him. "My brother that's what is so bad about it." I say with anger. Eelon looks at me and smiles. "Your brother?" he says in question. "Yes, my brother. He was taken two years before the infection." I say losing my anger. He walks over to me and looks at me with a look of sorrow. "Man I'm sorry I didn't know it was like that." he apologizes.

"It's alright you were just curious. Now that you know about my brother might as well tell you how it happened." I say sitting down on a chair. He sits in a chair next to me and waits for me to start.

_(Flashback)_

_"Hey Zane." my brother says. I look at him and stop walking. "Ya?" I ask. He stops walking too. "Where are we? I don't recognize this part of the forest." he says. I look around trying to figure out where we are. "Umm...I'm not sure." I say still trying to figure out where we are. I notice he is doing the same._

_I take this as the perfect moment to scare him. I sneak around behind him and tackle him down a hill that I thought was small. Man I was wrong. "AHHH!" we are both yelling as we tumble down the large hill. While we are tumbling I hit a sharp rock. This gave me a large gash in my shoulder._

_Once we are at the bottom I can see how bad the gash is. "Son of a bitch." I say in pain from the large gash which was bleeding pretty bad. My brother got a pretty bad cut on his left forearm. Not as bad as the gash in my shoulder though. "What the hell?" he asks madly. I look at him in pain. "Hey I didn't think it was that steep or big." I say. By now I've lost a good amount of blood, and am starting to get dizzy. To stop the bleeding I pull out my knife and cut a long strip off my shirt. After I do this I wrap it around my shoulder just above the gash and tie it off._

_He sees my arm once I tie it off and looks shocked. "How did that happen?" he asks. I look at him then look up the hill. "I hit a pretty sharp rock on the way down." I say. I look around and see a road. "Hey lets go to that road over there and start walking." I say heading towards the road. He nods and follows me._

_After about an hour of walking we are still pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Then I hear voices and think 'Finally'. That is until they see us. They come running at us and grab my brother. Instead of helping they start dragging him away. "Help!" I hear him yell, but before I can do anything to help my brother one of the men hits me in the back of my head and I black out._

(End of Flashback)

"What happened after that?" Eelon asks. I look at him. "next thing I know I wake up in the hospital with 38 stitches in my arm." I answer. He looks at me and then at my arm. "Can I see it?" he asks. I just look at him and take off my jacket and roll up my sleeve. "Holy cow." He says in shock.

"Wanna see the scar on my arm?" he asks. I look at him. "Sure." I say. He turns over his left forearm to reveal a cut about 6 inches long. It looked exactly like the one the one my brother got when we went down that hill. Then it hits me. The eyes, the color of his fur, the scar more than anything, and his name. Eelon is my brother I lost 2 and a half years ago.

"Eelon." I say. He just looks at me. "Ya?" he asks. I look at him and can't help but smile. "Did you have a brother?" I ask. He looks saddened by my question. "Ya, but like you we were separated 2 years before the infection. Then he must have realized it too because he just smiled. "I think your my brother." he says. I look at him. "I know your my brother." I say.

I can't help but tear up. I finally found my brother. Then with out even thinking about it I hug him. "I missed you bro." I say crying tears of joy. He hugs me back. "I missed you too. I missed you too." he says.

**End of chapter. So Eelon and Zane are brothers huh. Wow! Hope you like it. I sure liked writing it.**

**Later. Mountainboy out.**


	5. Complications

**Hope you liked the last chapter. **

**Here is the next chapter. PEOPLE I NEED REVIEWS!**

****Chapter Five-Complications

**Lilly P.O.V**

Zane and Eelon had been on the roof for awhile now and I was starting to wonder what was going on up there. As I was about to go up to the roof to see what was going on I see Yasmin already going up there. 'Looks like she's got it.' I thought. So I decide to go to a room to rest. After I find what seems to be a good room I get in the bed and try to sleep.

I tried to sleep but I just couldn't so I am laying here in bed thinking about my life before the crawlers. I was in pain. I missed how life was before the crawlers ruined my life. I had a family. Now I'm all that's left. Yes I have Garth, but we aren't married. He is all I have left. I rely on him for comfort me when I need it.

Garth has been great. "I'm getting tired." I say to myself. About 10 minutes later I fall asleep.

**Yasmin P.O.V**

I was beginning to worry about Zane because him and Eelon had been on the roof for awhile. I decided to go check on them to make sure everything was ok. I searched for the way to the roof for about 15 minutes before I finally found it. I went up it and found a door. I opened the door to see a surprise.

When I opened the door I saw Zane and Eelon hugging. When they hear the door open they look at me. "What is this?" I ask still in shock. They look at me and smile. "Yasmin. Eelon is my brother." Zane says. I look at him in shock. "He's your what?!" I ask in surprise. I still couldn't believe what Zane just said.

"We are brothers." Eelon says. "Well..Uh...How do you guys know this?" I ask. They both just look at me. As I wait for them to say something I begin to notice the similarities between them. The main thing I noticed was the color. They were both black and white. Similar in size too. "So why were you hugging?" I ask.

"He is my brother. The one I lost 3 years ago." Zane said. I looked at him. "So." I say. Zane looks at me with anger in his eyes. "I haven't seen him in 3 years. He is the only true family I have left. I thought I would never see him again." he raged. I look at him in shock. He never gets mad at me like that.

Eelon must have seen the fear in me because went up to Zane and tried to calm him down. Eelon led Zane to the other side of the roof. Then after about 10 minutes Zane comes over to me and hugs me. :I'm sorry I got mad." he apologizes. I hug him back. "It's ok. I should have known." I say.

(Downstairs)

**Dec P.O.V**

"Hey Flare." I say. "Ya." he says. I look at him then look around to make sure no one is around. "That Yasmin girl. I she is hot." I say. He looks at me. "Are you an idiot?" he asks. I give him a confused look. "Why?" I ask back. He just face palms himself. Then he looks at me. "You know that her and Zane are together right?" he asks.

"Ya. Why?" I ask. He rolls his eyes at me. "You gonna make a move on her?" he asks. I look at him. "Duh." I say. Then he gets up and walks over to me. "You are a fucking dumb ass. You try to make a move he will kill you." Flare says getting in my face. I push him back and stand. "He won't do a damn thing." I say. Flare gets back up. "Why do you say that? Didn't you listen to his life before this?" he asks.

"Ya. I did. He ain't that tough." I say. Flare goes to the door and leaves. I roll my eyes. "At least Eelon don't care." I say. I sit back down and think of a way to get Yasmin to leave that dip shit Zane. After about an hour of sitting and thinking I came up with an idea. It is a very mean idea, but I don't care as long as Yasmin ends up with me. My idea is to go out on a scavenge 'accidentally' get the crawlers attention. Tell everybody the crawlers are coming. When we run I will trip Zane and knock him out. Then no more Zane and Yasmin will be mine.

Then I hear the door to the roof. "In one week my plan will be put into action." I say. Then about 5 minutes later Zane and Eelon come in. "Hey." I say standing up. "Hey." they both say. "What's up?" I ask. "Zane and I are brothers." Eelon says. My jaw drops. "What?" I ask. Zane looks at me. "We are brothers."

I find this hard to believe. "What makes you think that?" I ask. Zane walks over to me. Then begins to explain.

(An hour later)

"Ok. That makes sense." I say. They look at me and nod. Then they get up and leave. I was tired so I went to bed. About 2 hours later I wake up and see there is still about an hour till night fall. I smell food so I get up and go to the lobby. When I get there I see everyone. The only person not here is Eelon.

"Hey guys. Where's Eelon?" I ask. Zane points to the kitchen. "He is cooking diner." Zane says. I nod and sit down. After waiting for about 30 minutes I see Eelon walk out pushing a cart with food. I sit up and lick my lips. "Who's hungry?" Eelon asks. We all raise our hands. Then he grabs plates and gives one to everyone.

"Dig in." he says. So we all get up and go over to the cart. After we all get our food we sit down. We take about an hour to eat. After have all had our fill we start to talk some more. Before we know it, it's 11 o'clock at night. We all say goodnight and go to are rooms. Once I'm in my room I start to think.

'Man I can't kill Zane. He's an awesome guy.' I think to myself. Soon I'm asleep.

**End of chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Remember please leave reviews.**

**Later. Mountainboy out.**


	6. Incident

**The next chapter is here.**

**REVIEWS people. PLEASE!**

Chapter Six-Incident

**Humphrey P.O.V **

I have been awake for about an hour now and the sun is just coming up. I decided to go to the roof to watch the sun rise. Right as I got to the roof the sun was on the horizon. I sat down on a chair to watch the rest of the sunrise. I sat up there for about an hour before I heard the door open .

I looked to see that Zane was there. "Hey Zane" I say. I laughed a little because when I said 'Hey Zane' it made him jump. "Ah. Hey Humphrey." he said. He walks over to one of the chairs and sits down. "What's up?" I ask. He looks out at the horizon. "Not much other than we really need ammo." he says. I look at him. "How many rounds do we have?" I ask.

He looks like he's thinking. "Then he looks at me. "About 30." he says. I look at him. "Well where are we gonna get more ammo?" I ask. He looks at me. "I have no idea, and we can't drive the semi is almost out of gas." he says. I look at him. "So we have to walk?" I ask. He just nods and looks out at the horizon. I look at the door, and stand up. He looks at me and stands up too.

He goes to the door and goes in. I follow him and down to the others. When Kate sees me me she jumps up and hugs. "Whoa...What's with the hugging?" I ask confused. She looks up at me takes a step back and slaps me, really hard too. "What the hell!?" I shout. She pulls her hand back again, but before she can swing Zane grabs her arm. He looks at and nods. I nod back. Then Yasmin walks over to me and guides me towards the back.

Once we get to the back she looks at my face. There are 3 large gashes. "Why did she do that?" I ask. Yasmin walks over to me with a wet towel. "You scared her." she says. I look at her confused. "How did I scare her?" I ask. She just looks at me and shakes her head. "You were gone for an hour. Plus you didn't tell anyone where you were gonna be." Yasmin says I look at her. "Why would I go anywhere but the roof?" I ask.

"I don't know, but Kate was freaking out." she says. I look down then at Yasmin. "I know she cares about me, but it's hard to see. Especially when she does stuff like this." I say. She just looks at me. This time she comes to me with another wet towel. She dabs it on the gashes. "Oh...That burns." I say. She gently laughs. "I would think so. Its got peroxide on it." she says. I look at her. 'Her eyes. How have I never noticed her eyes.' I think.

'Wait. Did I just think that about Zane's girl.' my mind panics. I get up and go back out to the others. When I walk out Kate comes up to me and hugs me. "I'm sorry I hit you." she says. I hug her back. "It's ok. I should have told you where I was gonna be." I say. She hugs me tighter. Now she is crying. I stand here holding her. Trying to comfort her.

**Zane P.O.V**

I see Humphrey come back out, but I don't see Yasmin. I go to the back to look for her. When I get back there I hear light sobbing. I follow the sound of the sobbing to a corner. There I find her. "Hey. What's wrong?" I ask gently. She just sobs harder, and shakes her head. I take her in my arms and hold her. "It's ok. I'm here." I say in a comforting tone. She cries into my chest.

I keep holding her. "Please tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this." I say. Her crying slows and she pulls out of my embrace and looks at me. "I want... things to go back to the way they were..." she sobs out. "I know. I do too. But we can't, we need to be strong. I will always be here for you." I say. She smiles. "Thank you." she says.

"For what?" I ask. She just lightly laughs. "For being you. Don't ever change." she says. "Thanks. You never change either. You are perfect just the way you are." I say to her. She smiles and leans into me. I lean into her and our lips meet. We kiss for what seems like forever, but I don't care. I never want this moment to end. After about 5 minutes of kissing we break the kiss. We stare into each others eyes.

For the first time since all this started I have actually felt good again. I love her eyes. They are amazing. They are a light greenish blue with red streaks. The only eyes like that I have ever seen, and they only fit her. Our moment is ruined when Dec shows up. "Hey Zane. We really need ammo, and need all the people we can get to come with us." he says.

"Alright." I say walking out with Yasmin by my side. When we got to the others they were all ready. Yasmin and I grab our guns and get ready. Once we are ready we all head out. Flare was in front because he is the only one who knows where a gun shop is. While we are walking I hear gun shots. I look to see Dec shooting at a crawler that was nowhere close to us.

"Are you an idiot." I hear Garth yell. I look around and see probably 100 crawlers coming at us. Then out of nowhere a crawler is attacking Dec. I react fast, but shooting it could hurt Dec, so I run up and tackle the crawler and stab it with a knife. "Run!" I yell. They all start running back to the base. Then I see a crawler jump on Garth. He throws it off and shoots it.

As we are running Eelon trips on a rock and tumbles to the ground. The others keep running. I grab Eelon just as the crawlers get there and shove him away, but in doing so shoving myself into them. As I get pulled in I can see Garth, Flare, and Dec running to help. It's to late. Then I feel something grab my hand. I see Garth. I shake my head no. Trying to tell him not to. He keeps pulling. I try to help him by pushing, but I can't get out of the crawlers grasp.

"Hold on. I'm not gonna let you die." Garth says. I look at him. "Garth! Go. Leave me. Your gonna get yourself killed." I tell him. He looked at me. "I don't care. You don't deserve to die like this. " he said. I look down. "Garth! Think about Lilly." I say. He nods, and just before he let go I look at him. "Garth. Promise me you will keep Yasmin safe." I say. He nods and lets go.

I wait for them to bite. They never do. I look up to see I'm being moved to the middle of the crowd of crawlers. When I get there I feel them begin to bite. I black out from the pain.

**End of chapter. What's gonna happen. I don't even know. Find out next chapter.**

**Later. Mountainboy out.**


	7. Effect's of Zane's 'Death'

**Next chapter.**

Chapter Seven-Effects of Zane's 'Death?'

**Zane P.O.V**

I lay there in the street aching. I was pretty much just eaten alive. How I'm still alive and not one of them is beyond me. I am just laying here in pain. My gun 2 feet away and I can't even grab it.

I can't even move to be totally honest. For some reason they didn't bite my face or neck. I wonder how Yasmin is. I know I probably won't see her again unless I can manage to get up. I don't see that happening considering my legs have bites down to the bone. As I lay here I hear the sound of someone walking. I slowly look around scared it might be more crawlers.

To my relief it is two people? When they see me they stop. I can see one is a male and one is a female. Then the male points a gun at me. I eyes widen at this. If I could move to show I meant no harm I would, but my arms refuse to lift.

I try to talk, but it just comes out as meaningless noise. I hear him cock his pistol. My heart sinks. Please don't shoot. Please don't shoot. Is all that crosses my mind. Then he begins to get closer. Once he is right above me I look him dead in the eyes. Then he points the gun at my head. This scares the living hell out of me.

I try so hard to talk. "P-Please d-d-don't." I manage to rasp out. When I say this his eyes widen. Then he calls the female over. "He's alive." I hear the male say. "But how?" the female asks. Then the male puts his gun away and crouches at my side. He looks at me carefully. Then looks at the female.

She gives a nod and he gently picks me picks me up. When he picks me up the pain is unbearable and I blackout.

**Yasmin P.O.V**

I just watched the love of my life get pulled into a pack of crawlers. It is the worst thing I have ever watched. Now I sit alone in our...my room crying my eyes out. Hoping like crazy some miracle is gonna happen and he's alive. I know this isn't gonna happen, but it's all I have left to keep me going. I hear a knock on the door. "It's...o-open." I sob. When the door opens I see Lilly. "Hey." she says softly closing the door.

I look at her. Then I put my head back into my pillow. I feel Lilly sit on the bed next to my. "How you feeling?" she asks. When she asked this I almost sat up and slapped her, but instead I sit up and look at her. "W-what d-do you t-think?" I ask. She looks at me. "I'm gonna let you be. This is something only time will heal." she says getting up and leaving.

After Lilly leaves I see Dec at the door. Before he even comes in I get mad. "No! Dec go away." I say raising my voice. He comes in any way. "Why? What did I do?" he asks innocently. When he says this I give him a death glare. "You're the one who shot and got their attention!" I yell. After I yell I see Garth come running into the room.

"What is going on?" he asks. Dec stands up. "She is blaming me for what happened." Dec says. This must have pissed Garth off because he got in Dec's face. "It is your fault!" he shouts. "How?" Dec asks. Garth got real mad at this. "How!? You're the one that shot. You're the one that got their attention." Garth says.

Dec pushes Garth away from him. By this time everyone else is here. Just as Flare comes in Garth pulled his arm back and he nailed Dec square in the nose. The impact of Garth's fist knocked Dec on his ass. Just as Garth was gonna jump on Dec and probably kill him Eelon and Flare grab him and pull him out of the room. After they do this Humphrey leaves and Eelon comes back.

Right when Eelon came back Dec got up and was gonna go attack Garth. When he was right in front of Eelon punches him. "Do yourself a favor and stay down." Eelon says. Soon they all leave. Once they are gone I lay back down and cry myself to sleep.

**Zane P.O.V**

I just woke up and I am still in pain. Not as much as I was in, which I am glad. After laying here for about 20 minutes I realize I am in a building and on a mattress. I am getting tired of laying down so I try to sit. To my surprise I can sit fairly easily. Then I see that girl from the street. She must have seen me sit up because she got up and came over to me.

"How are you feeling?" she asks kindly. I look at her then at my body. "Well considering the fact the I am still alive and not one of those undead bastards I would say I doing great." I say with more ease than last time. She looks at me. "If you don't mind me asking? How did this happen?" she asks. I look down and remember what happened.

"Well...Are group was heading into town to get ammo and one of the group members shot his gun and shot. Well it got their attention. Then we were running back to are base and my brother tripped. So I grabbed him and shoved him away from the crawlers and in turn shoving myself into them. Then the other leader of are group tried to help, but I told him to go and watch over his girl and keep mine safe. Then I got pulled into the crawlers." I finish.

"Did he shoot on purpose?" she asks. I look at her. "You know what I don't know, but to be honest I think he did." I say. The the guy comes in. "Well look who's awake." he says. I look at him. "So stranger what's your name?" he asks. I look at him. "My name is Zane." I say. "Nice name." he says. "Thanks. Now may I get your names?" I ask.

The girl looks at me. "I'm Parsalece." she says. I look at her. "I like your name" I say. Then I look at the male. He looks at me. "My name is Buck." he says. I nod and lay back down.

**Garth P.O.V**

Ever since I watched Zane get pulled down by the crawlers I have been depressed. I mean Zane was like a brother to me. He was there for me. He had my back when I got myself into a bad situation with the crawlers. Then Dec had to go and get him killed. I'm not gonna do anything because I know Zane wouldn't. I promised Zane I would watch Yasmin and keep her safe.

**Well there's chapter seven. Hope you enjoyed. Remember please REVIEW!**

**Later. Mountainboy out.**


	8. Zane Returns

The** next chapter is here. **

Chapter Eight-Zane's Return

**Zane POV **

I had been here with Buck and Parsalece for a week now and they are nice and really cool. "So Zane when do you think your team will go on another ammo run?" Buck asks.

I look at him. "I don't know." I say. Then Buck stands up and goes to the door. "Well I'm gonna go and check for food. he says. I stand up too. "Can I come this time?" I ask.

Parsalece puts her hand son my shoulder and sits me down. "No Zane. We went over this last time too." She says. I look at her and give a grunt. She laughs.

"I'll be back later." Buck says leaving. As I watch him leave I hang my head. I lay back down and nod off.

**Buck POV**

I was walking along the streets when I heard footsteps. I look around and see a human. I am wondering what she is doing out here alone. So I walk up to her and look at her. "Hello miss." I say.

She looks at me and smiles. "Hey." she says. I look at her and notice that she is that girl Zane has been talking about. "Um...Would you like to come back to our hide out?" I ask.

She looks at me. "Sure." she says. I motion for her to follow me as I head back to the hide out. After about 5 minutes of walking we get there. I walk in first and see Zane looking at me. Then when Yasmin walks in his eyes widen. When she sees him she looks at me. "Who is that?" she asks. I wasn't surprised. He has a pretty nasty scar going across his face from a crawler that hot into our hideout.

I was about to tell her when I looked at Zane to see him shaking his head no. So I look a Yasmin and say the first name I can think of. "That's Blake." I say. Parsalece grabs me to the side. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Did you see him? He doesn't want her to know." I say. She looks at him than at me. "Alright." she sighs. We go back to Yasmin. "So do you have others?" I ask. She nods. "There's 8 of us." Yasmin says.

"Would you like to join our group?" Yasmin asks. We nod than look to Zane. "Hey 'Blake' want to join their group?" I ask. He looks calm than nods yes. "Well then follow me." Yasmin says.

So we follow her to their base. On the way their Parsalece goes up to talk to her while Zane and I sayed back to talk. "So Zane you nervous about going back?" I ask quietly so Yasmin wouldn't hear.

He looks at me. "Ya I guess, but what if they recognize me?" he asks. I look at Zane. "Hey if Yasmin didn't recognize you because of the scar they won't either." I say. He looks at me. "I guess your right." he says.

After about 15 minutes or so of walking we see their base.

**Zane POV**

Once we get to where we can see the base. My heart begins to race. Then I see Garth. He walks out to Yasmin. "Who are they?" Garth asks pointing at us. Yasmin looks at us. "That is Buck, Parsalece, and Blake.

"Nice to meet you." he says. "Same to you." both Parsalece and Buck say. Then they all look at me. I just nod. Garth looks at me then looks at Yasmin. "Hey Yasmin why don't you take Buck and Parsalece to meet the others." He says.

Yasmin nods and leads the others inside. I look at Garth. "Hey Barf." I say. He gives me a questioning look. "Don't call me that." he says. I give him a look of confusion. "Why not?" I ask.

He glares at me. "Just don't only one person that ever called me that didn't piss me off when he did it." he says. "Who would that be?" I ask. He looks at me again. "His name was Zane. Je gave himself for us." he says.

Then I look at him as a tear rolls down my face. I know I have to tell him. "Hey Garth. Wanna know something?" I ask. He looks me in the eyes. "Sure." he says. I look at him. "Zane isn't dead." I say.

He looks at me anger in his eyes. "Don't lie. Zane was like a brother to me. Besides I watched him get killed by those fucking crawlers. I lock eyes with him. "No Garth. You watched him get taken by crawlers. He didn't die." I say back.

"What do you mean?" Garth asks. I look at him tears now overwhelming my eyes. "Garth, I'm Zane." I say. He looks at me closely. "Zane...Man I thought you were dead." he says starting to tear up. "Ya, so does Yasmin. So please don't tell her, or anyone else." I say.

He looks at me in question. "Why do you not want them to know?" he asks. I look down. "I will tell them when the time is right. So for now Garth act like I'm still a stranger." I say.

"Alright Blake." he says. I look up at him and smile. "Ok Garth let's go inside and introduce me." I say. He nods and leads me inside. "When they see me they all just look at me. "You must be Blake." Flare says walking up to me and shaking my hand.

When he shakes my hand my sleeve comes up revealing the bites on my arm. "How did you get those bites?" he asks. I look at him and shrug. He looks at me questioningly."Alright Flare that's enough." Yasmin says making him stop.

'Well she is still same ol' Yasmin.' I think to myself. "Hey Blake. Follow me." Yasmin says heading towards the back were we were the day of the 'Incident'. Once we get back there she turns and looks at me.

"So where you from?" asks. I look at her. 'Tell her'. I think. "Hey there's something you should know." I say. "What?" she asks softly. "I am..." is all I say before Dec comes in. "Hey there beautiful." he says walking up to Yasmin and wrapping his arms around her.

When he does this my heart feels like it was just pulled out and stomped on. As I begin to walk out Yasmin elbows him in the rids. "Stay away from me! How many times do I have to tell you. I will never go out with you." she says.

As Yasmin catches up with me I see Dec grab her. I turn around and punch him right in the jaw. "She said leave her alone." I say. After he recovers from th shock of the punch he gets up in my face.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he asks. "If you don't get out of my face I'll show you." I warn. Then he goes over the line. He backs up and kisses Yasmin. I snapped when he did that.

I reached out and grabbed his neck and pull him back. "Don't ever do that again." I say angered. Then he buys him a one way ticket to hell. He kicks me in the balls. I stand up and slam him into the floor.

Then I pick him up by the neck and push him into the wall. As I rear my arm back to punch him I feel something grab my arm. I look to see Yasmin. She shakes her head no.

So I release him. I watch him get up. After he gets up he punches me and knocks me into Yasmin. I hear her whimper in pain. I look at Dec and grab the back of his head and slam his face into a table.

Then I pick him up and slam his face into my knee. Right as I am about to kill him I see Garth come in. "What the hell is going on in here?" he asks. Then he sees me about to kill Dec. He looks me in the eyes. I look at Dec and drop him on the floor.

After that I go over to Yasmin to make sure that she's ok. Once I know she's alright I tell Garth what happened. He nods and grabs Dec and takes him out of the room. Then I look back at Yasmin. She looks at me. "Thank you." she says hugging me.

I hug back. "Well he was being an ass and he's lucky Garth came in or he would be dead." I say. She hugs me tighter. "Hey Yasmin do you wanna know why I reacted like that when he kissed you?" I ask.

She looks at me and nods. I look her in the eyes. "It's because no one messes with Zane's girl." I say. "Wait. Zane's dead." she says. I look at her and smile. "Then how am I right here with the only one I will ever love." I say.

When I say this she smiles. "It can't be I watched him die." she says. "Would it help if I told you something about you only Zane would say?" I ask. She nods. "Ok, the color of your eyes will only ever match you." I say.

"It really is you, but how did you survive?" she asks. I loom at her. "To be honest I truly don't know." I say. She looks at me. "None of that matters anymore. I have you back." she says hugging me again.

I hug her back and run her back.

**End of chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Later. Mountainboy out.**


	9. Gotta Go

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry about the wait. I have been busy.**

Chapter Nine- Gotta Go

**Garth POV**

I heard a lot of noise coming from the back. So I go to check it out. When I get back there I see Zane beating the hell out of Dec. "What the hell is going on in here?" I ask loudly. Zane looks at me. Then he looks back to Dec and drops him on the floor. I walk over to Dec and drag him out. Once I get back to the others they see Dec.

"What happened to him?" Flare asks. I look at him. "I guess he pissed Blake off." I say. **(Garth and Yasmin are the only ones that know that 'Blake' is Zane.) **"Wait...Blake did this?" Kate asks. I look at her and nod. I drop Dec on the floor and sit down. "So what happened that made Blake do this?" Eelon asks. I look at him confused and shrug.

Then Blake(Zane) and Yasmin come out. We all look at Blake. He looks at all of us. "Why are you all staring at me?" he asks. I look at him then look down at Dec. "Oh that. He crossed the line." he says. We all look at him confused. Then he looks at me then Yasmin. I nod then she nods. Then Blake looks down. "Ok before I tell you what happened there is something you should know." he says.

Then Eelon stands up. "What do we need to know before you, a stranger tells us what happened to one of our people?" he asks strongly. Blake looks at him. "Ok stop with the attitude. I am not a stranger to any of you." he says looking at Flare. "And Flare when you saw the bite marks what did you think?" he asks. Flare looks at him. "Well my first thought was you were Zane, but he died so I just thought you liked to bite yourself." he says.

Blake looks at him with a shocked face. "Who in the world bites themselves, besides crawlers?" he asks. They all shrug. "Flare. Your first thought was half correct. I am Zane, but am not dead." he says. They all just sit there in shock. "Holy cow! We all thought you were dead." they all say. "Ya I get that. So do you guys wanna know why I did that to Dec?" he asks pointing to the wounded Dec.

We all nod. Then he sits down with Yasmin next to him. "Alright here goes" he said.

**Zane POV**

_(Flash Back)_

_Dec had just walked in. __"Hey there beautiful." he says walking up to Yasmin and wrapping his arms around her._

_When he does this my heart feels like it was just pulled out and stomped on. As I begin to walk out Yasmin elbows him in the rids. "Stay away from me! How many times do I have to tell you. I will never go out with you." she says._

_As Yasmin catches up with me I see Dec grab her. I turn around and punch him right in the jaw. "She said leave her alone." I say. After he recovers from th shock of the punch he gets up in my face._

_"What are you gonna do about it?" he asks. "If you don't get out of my face I'll show you." I warn. Then he goes over the line. He backs up and kisses Yasmin. I snapped when he did that._

_I reached out and grabbed his neck and pull him back. "Don't ever do that again." I say angered. Then he buys him a one way ticket to hell. He kicks me in the balls. I stand up and slam him into the floor._

_Then I pick him up by the neck and push him into the wall. As I rear my arm back to punch him I feel something grab my arm. I look to see Yasmin. She shakes her head no._

_So I release him. I watch him get up. After he gets up he punches me and knocks me into Yasmin. I hear her whimper in pain. I look at Dec and grab the back of his head and slam his face into a table._

_Then I pick him up and slam his face into my knee. _

(End Flash Back)

"Wow. So Dec kissed you?" Kate asks. Yasmin looks at her and nods. "How was it?" she asked. Yasmin gives her a look of disgust. "Why would you ask that?" Yasmin asks in anger. Kate shrugs. "I just asked a question no need to get mad." she says. Yasmin stands up. I quickly grab her and push Kate back as she stands up.

"Yasmin calm down." I say looking at her. She just keeps looking at Kate. Then I look back just in time to see Kate smack me hard. Leaving 3 large gash marks. I stumble back holding my face. I see Humphrey grab Kate and Eelon grab Yasmin. After I recover from the shock of the slap I walk over to Yasmin and take her to the roof.

Once we got to the roof Yasmin looked at my face. "How bad is it?" I ask. She looks at me. "Well it's not good." she says. I look at her and smile. "What are you smiling about?" she asks. "Nothing. Was just thinking about us." I say. She smiles at this and kisses me. While we are kissing we hear Buck say, "There you two lovers are."

I break the kiss and look at him. "What do you want?" I ask slightly irritated. He looks at me. "Well uh... We need to leave." he says. I look at him. "Why do we have to leave?" I ask. He gives me a nervous look. "Well..." he says as the others come running up to the roof closing the door quickly behind them. "Crawlers...Inside the...Hotel we need to...Leave now." Garth pants out.

"What!? How did they get in?!" I ask in shock. "We don't know." Eelon says. "Where do we go?" I ask. They all shrug. Then Parsalece steps up. "We can go to the Grand Canyon. It will be easy to defend if we get attacked." she says. I nod. "But how do we get there? The semi is almost out of gas." I say. "Then we walk." Parsalece says.

We all nod and head down stairs careful not to draw the attention of the crawlers. After we have our weapons we head back to the roof to get ready. Once we are ready we climb down the ladder and begin walking.

**That's the chapter. Thanks for reading. Again sorry about the wait.**

**Later. Mountainboy out.**


	10. Ghost Town

**Hey people. Sorry for the wait. I have been busy with stuff lately. Well here is the next chapter. People I have a poll going right now. If you want to help in my story vote now. Just go to my profile and vote.**

Chapter Ten- Ghost Town

**Humphrey POV**

As we are going through the forest of Utah I start to think that this is gonna be a long journey because we are near the northern edge of Utah and we are heading to the Grand Canyon. We all have weapons and we are traveling single file. The order of our line is Zane, Yasmin, Garth, Lilly, Me, Kate, Parsalece, then Buck.

"Hey, can we stop and rest." I hear Lilly say. Then Zane stops and looks back and says, "Sure. A rest wouldn't hurt." So we all sit down and drink some water. "So any idea where we are?" Kate asks. We all look at Zane. "Why are you looking at me? I have no idea. All I know is we are heading south." he says.

I look around then back at Zane. "How much longer are we gonna be walking?" I ask. He looks up at the sky then back at me. "About 2 more hours. That will leave us about an hour to set up a camp and some sort of defenses." he says. I nod and relax. All of us must have fallen asleep because when I wake up we have about an 2 hours left till dark.

I get up and wake Zane. "Hey we fell asleep." I say. Then he shoots straight up. "We what?!" he asks. I look at him. "We all fell asleep." I say again. He looks around then stands up and wakes everybody. "What time is it." Garth asks.

"I don't know, but this is camp for the night. We fell asleep for about an hour." Zane says. Garth nods. "So what are we gonna do for food?" Buck asks getting up. Zane looks around. "Um... I guess we need to hunt. Ok here is what we do. While some of us stay back to set up defenses the others will go hunt." Zane says. Zane, Me, Yasmin, Kate, and Flare stay behind to set up defenses while Garth, Lilly, Eelon, Buck, and Parsalece go hunt.

After we watch the hunting group leave we get to work with the defenses. Zane and I went to look for sticks and logs. After about half an hour of looking we return to camp with 6 logs and plenty of long strong sticks to sharpen and set up around our little perimeter. As we are doing this I hear a stick snap behind he and I whirl around.

When I whirl around I see a human that I don't recognize. "Who are you?" I ask. When I do this she tackles me and starts choking me. "Help..." I manage to rasp out. Then in a flash Zane is tackling the wolf off me and fighting like crazy. I sit up holding my neck. Kate comes over to me to make sure I'm ok. I nod then look at Zane and the other wolf fighting.

Then I see another un known wolf jump in the fight. I think Zane is in trouble. Then I see one of the wolves get thrown out of the fight and slammed into a rock. Then I hear a shout of agony. I look to see Zane pinned to the ground with a cut running across his chest. When I think it's over I see Zane lunge forward grabbing the other wolf's neck and jerking down.

The other wolf's neck was ripped open and was bleeding like crazy. I watch as Zane stands up, but is on the ground again as the second wolf that Zane had slammed into the rock gets up and attacks Zane. Zane must have been tired of fighting because he ended this one fast. He spun around grabbing the other wolf's head in his jaws and snapped his neck.

He stands up. There is blood dripping from his chest. "Are you ok?" I ask. He nods and walks past me. I watch him to make sure that he is ok. Then Yasmin and Flare come back with some wood for a fire. When Yasmin sees Zane she drops the wood and runs over to Zane. "Oh my gosh. What happened? Are you ok?" she asks in a panic.

"Yes I'm fine, and what happened is I was fighting those two." Zane says pointing at the 2 dead wolves. Yasmin nods and sits down next to him. About 30 minutes later The hunting group returns with 2 elk. Soon we are all eating to our delight. After we ate it was dark. So we all decided to go to bed. Late that night I awoke to footsteps. I looked around and saw Eelon laying down.

I decided to ask in the morning so I closed my eyes and fell asleep. As I slept I would hear things.

(The Next Morning)

**Zane POV**

I awoke the next morning after a very bad sleep last night. I kept waking up do to the pain in my chest from the cut I received in the fight yesterday. I was the first to wake up so I quietly git up and went to find water. After about 5 minutes of searching I found a small pond of crystal clear water. I filled up the 2 bottles I had, and decided I would bring the others here to fill theirs.

When I returned Garth was the only one up. "Why didn't you wake the others?" I ask. He looks at me. "I didn't wake them because when they saw you were gone they would have freaked." he said.

I nod and say, "Thanks." He looks around. "Ok now I'm gonna wake them." Garth says. I nod and walk over to Yasmin and wake her. "Hey, we gotta get moving." I say to her. She groans and rolls over. I laugh and get an evil thought. I get one of my waters and find a cup. After I do that I fill the cup and splash her with it.

She jumps up and shrieks. I try to stifle a laugh to make it not so obvious that it was me who did it, but I can't. I drop on the ground laughing. She looks at me, and I can see she's mad, but I can't help to laugh harder. She walks over to me and slaps me. I stop laughing and look at her. When I look at her she breaks out laughing.

I soon start laughing again. I look at the others and see they are laughing too. "Well... What a way to wake up huh." I say. After are laugh we grab our stuff and start out. As we walk Yasmin comes up to me and walks next to me leaning her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and realize she is still wet from earlier.

I smile thinking about it. Soon we walk into a big open field. I look around to see about 4 crawlers. We quickly, but not so quietly pick them off. Now I realize we drew the attention of other crawlers. It is a good thing them are slow. As I am thinking this we round a corner and see 3 crawlers running at us at a fast rate. I react fast and pull out my pistol quickly dispersing them.

I look at the others and see they are all shocked at how quickly those crawlers were. "How did they move so fast?" Kate asks. I shrug and look back just in time to see the jaws of a crawler snag my arm. I shoot it in the head and look at my arm. Garth walks up to me and looks at my arm. "Um... Are you gonna be ok?" he asks.

I look at him then at my arm. "Well, considering I survived it the last time I think so." I say. He nods and we continue on. Along the way we have to kill about 40 crawlers that get too close. After about an hour of walking we come to an old town. I look up at the sky to see its about an hour till dusk. I see a small building and head over to it. Once we are inside we check it out and it turns out to be safe.

As we set up I look at my arm and see the bite has turned purple. I forget about it and get back to work. After about 2 hours of working the sun has gone down and we settle in and talk. As we are talking we hear strange things. I get up and walk over to the boarded up window and see a crawler and something else.

It looks like a wolf, but I can see through it. I realize what it is. I look back at the group then sit down. "Guys we may be in trouble." I say. Eelon looks at me and asks, "What do you mean trouble?". I look at him then at the window. "Well... There are crawlers and... I think there are ghosts too." I say. When I say this They look at me in surprise.

"GHOSTS!" they all say in unison. I nod and tuck myself into a corner with Yasmin. "Well lets try not to think about it and get some sleep." I say. they all agree and do the same as me.

Later that night I wake up and see 4 ghosts in the room. My eyes widen and I look around to see everyone else is awake too. I look at Garth. He nods and I look at everyone else. They all nod too. When I am sure we all agree we all jump up and dash outside to see more ghosts and crawlers. "Son of a bitch!" I say. then we all take off to the end of town and to to woods.

Once we are there we hear howling. I look around to see shadows moving in the distance. We take off running as fast as we can. As the shadows get closer and closer, we run faster and faster. It was no use. As we sped up they sped up too. Soon two wolf things jumped in front of us. "Who are you and what are you doing in our woods?" one of them asks.

"No time for introductions. We are running from that town back there." I say. "Ok." the other one says. "Not to be rude, but what are you?" Lilly asks. The one on the right starts laughing. "We are wolf-crawler hybrids." the one on the left says. Our jaws just drop. "How?" I ask. The one on the right gets a strait face and looks at me.

"Well isn't it obvious. A crawler and wolf mated." he says. "Well... That's um..." I say. "Yes we know it's odd." the one on the left says. Then they notice the bites I have. "How did you get all of these bites?" one of them asks. I look at them. "Well we were attacked awhile back and I kinda got eaten alive." I say. They look at me in shock. "And you survived? How?" they ask. I shrug. Then the one on the right sees the new one.

"How did you get this?" he asks pointing at it. I look at him. "On the other side of town we were moving through that opening and some were running and after I killed them I turned around to talk to my friend and when I turned back towards the crawlers one of them bit me." I say. They nod. "Ok now may we know your names?" I ask. They nod and look at me. "I'm Dexter." the one on the right says. "And I'm Buzz, short for Buzzard." the one on the left says.

We tell them who we are and where we are going and they decide to come with us. "For now though lets go to our cave and get some rest." Buzz says.

**Well there you go. Chapter 10. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Until next time. Have a great day.**

**Later. Mountainboy out.**


	11. Chapter 11 Changes

**The last chapter was fun to write and I hope it was fun to read. Anyway just so you know I am taking request for stories. Don't matter what the request is I will do it. Second matter, I am having a poll going right now, but I thought it would be easier for you to vote over review. The poll is will Dec live and seek vengeance or die and become a crawler? Leave a review and I will decide after 1 week.**

**P.S. I am sorry for the wait. I am trying. I am very busy right now and don't always have time to write. I will try as much as I can.**

Chapter Eleven- Changes

**Zane POV**

I awoke the next morning feeling strange. I remembered the bite and looked at, and to my surprise it was completely healed. I was wondering how it was possible that such a nasty wound could heal that fast. I decided I would go outside and take a run around the forest. I left the cave that belonged to Buzz and Dexter.

Once outside I look around and take off running full speed. 'Wow! How can I run so fast!?' I ask myself mentally. As I am running I lose myself in thought and don't even notice the large tree in front of me. By the time I realize it's there it is to late. I hit the tree. Not even trying to stop. To my astonishment I go right through it and am not hurt. I didn't even slow down.

I decide it is time to return to the others. I have an idea to scare all of them. I start going through all of the trees. Taking them down. When I get back they are all freaking out. "Why are you all so scared?" I ask. They all jump. "Are you telling me you didn't see all of those trees being destroyed?" asks Garth. "I didn't see them, I felt them." I say with a grin.

"What do you mean 'You felt them'? asks Kate. I smile bigger. "Watch." I say running at the biggest tree in the forest, which was directly in front of the cave. When I hit it I don't even feel it. I stop and look back. The tree is falling towards the cave and the other are to scared to move. I dart up to the others and jump at full speed making contact with the falling tree. It hurt like hell.

I guess hitting a still tree and a moving tree is different. What I was hoping would happen did. The tree was redirected away from the others, but it didn't break. I fell to the ground and the damn tree fell on me. When it hit me I heard a snap. At first I thought it was the tree, but I was proven wrong when I blacked out from the pain of my back breaking.

_(Zane's self Conscious)_

_I was walking through a burning forest. I see wolves running everywhere. I look around frantically. I see a wolf I never wished to see. It was my sister. I hated her with a deep burning passion. She has done things to ruin my life. When she sees me she starts running at me with anger in her eyes. I react by doing the same. When we collide our teeth hit and the clash of dark and light has been made. My sister is the cold heart of my family. Which makes her light. I am light._

_All of my rage, hate, and anger go into this fight. I can tell it is the same for her. I go for her throat, but she quickly moves and bites my back. Her teeth dig deep and I can feel the blood running down my body. I know this is the end. I have become a dark wolf. When ever a battle like this happens one wolf will die, or will be bitten by the other like I have and will in turn become the same as the other.  
_

_I feel the goodness being destroyed within' me. I try to fight the darkness and evil of my sister, but it is no use. As I weaken I feel her let go. I fall to the ground, unable to do anything but lie there in pain as I am consumed by the darkness. My sister is now the one I fight with. If she dies I die. Sort of. If my sister dies I go on a rampage killing anything and everything._

_This goes on until the darkness within' me is gone and I go corrupt. There will be no more light or dark in me. I will be a soul of no future. My sister knows that I have to have a purpose. That is why she chose me to have as an enemy. She knew that if she could do what she did to me I would anything and everything of my power to keep her alive._

_It is in my nature to have a purpose. Without a purpose I become rouge. When that happens I become an unstoppable killer. Every animal I see, even another wolf, I will kill when I am a rouge. It has happened before, but that was long before this rivalry between my sister and I. The main thing going through my head right now is how can I become a light soul again._

_There is only 2 ways for that to happen. The first way is for me to kill my sister, which will return me to the light, but she will be expecting that. My only other option will be to find the only other living light soul and have them bite me where my sister did. That will kill the darkness within' me, but will only return enough light soul to me so I can stay out of rouge._

_If I kill my sister that will return all of my light soul. but will also give me her dark soul. That will turn into an ever lasting battle of life within' me. _

_My eyes are open, but I blackout. _

_(Reality)_

My eyes shoot open and I realize that everything that happened is real. My sister and I had a mind realm battle and I lost. I am a dark soul. I move my back and find out that is has healed in about 20 minutes. I walk up to the others and see them all looking at me wide eyed. "What the hell are you all looking at?" I ask darkly.

Garth walks over to me and leans close to my ear. "Zane... Your fur is no longer black and white. It is black and red." he says. I look at myself and see that everything on me that used to be white is now a dark crimson red. "Also, your eyes are a chrome like silver." he says pulling his head back. "Garth, I need to talk to you, alone." I say walking away. Garth follows me until we are out of ear shot.

"What do you need?" he asks. I look at him. "It's about my sister, she has a dark soul and when I blacked out we had mental battle and I lost. Now I have a dark soul instead of a light soul. There is only 2 ways for me to get my light soul back." I say. Garth looks at me. "I have heard of the before. I will help you." he says. I look at him and nod. We head back to the others.

As soon as Kate sees me she attacks me pinning me down and trying to rip my throat out. I just laugh and and shove her off. "May I ask why you attacked me?" I say as if nothing happened. She stands up and looks me straight in the eyes. "You have been turned, from a light soul to a dark. I know what that means and I know that you are now a threat to us all." she says crouching down readying to attack me again. She pounces and I step to the side and kick her away.

"I know I am a threat, but don't treat me like one and I won't harm you. For now all of you stay here. Garth and I are going to stop this now." with that Garth and I walk off.

**Well there it is. Again sorry for the wait. I have been really busy.**

**Later. Mountainboy out.**


	12. Heart of A Fighter

**I know I am extremely slow on updating but I have had writers block and lack of motivation. Remember to vote if Dec lives and seeks vengeance or dies. Second matter of business, in the last chapter I got a little off the story line and point of the story. The whole light and dark souls adventure that Garth and Zane went on might be made into another story, but for now I am just gonna skip it. P.S. There is gonna be a lemon in this chapter.**

Chapter Twelve- A Heart of A Fighter.

**Zane POV**

Garth and I are on our way back to the others after our journey to save me. It went well, but I am not totally the same. I still have red, but only little streaks. Garth and I have both become stronger. I have a new scar along with part of my left ear is gone. I am a little worried that the others may have left, but we know where they are going... I hope.

"Zane, how much farther? I didn't remember the trip being this long on the way there." Garth says. I stop and look at him. "I agree, but I know we are close." I say. He nods and we continue on. After about 30 more minutes of walking I begin to see the trees I was running through. I look around and say to Garth, "We are almost there." I say.

He nods and we keep walking. Soon I see the cave. I take off in a dead sprint and am there in a matter of seconds. I stop at the bottom and wait for Garth. Soon he gets here and we go up. When we get in the cave my heart drops. I see nothing, but dead crawlers. I see Garth has the same expression. "Lets stay here for the night. They might come back." I say.

He agrees and we go in. I lay down on one side and he on the other. I see Garth fall asleep, but I stay awake waiting for the others to return. I wait till the sun goes down and fall asleep too. As I drift off I begin to think, 'What if they decided to go somewhere else?'. 'I mean they could have thought of somewhere else better than the Grand Canyon.' I think.

Soon I am asleep.

**Yasmin POV**

Zane and Garth have been gone for a while now and we have decided to leave. "Yasmin, we need to go." Humphrey says. "Ok." I respond. As we are leaving a hoard of crawlers attacks. We take up positions and begin to kill them. Soon they are all dead. After that we leave. Our decide location changed so now we are going west towards California.

I feel bad about it because if Zane and Garth return we will be gone and they will not know where we are going. I hope they return soon enough to be able to follow our scent. As we go on my mind switches between where we are going and Zane. It is getting late so we begin to look for a place to stay. We soon find a cave. We go in and lay down. After about ten minutes I hear a rustling noise in the bushes outside.

Then a strange wolf comes in. He is a blazing red, his eyes are a glowing blue, and he seems relatively nice. "Who are you and why are you in my home?" he asks. We tell him who we are and why we are here and lets us stay. He comes over to he and motions for me to follow. Once we are a ways away from the others he stops, turns to me and sits.

I sit too and look at him. "So what's your name?" I ask. He looks at me. "Oh ya... It's Blaze." he says. "Nice name." I say. He gets up and comes over to me and sits next to me. "What are you doing?" I ask. He looks and me and smiles. "Someone as beautiful as you doesn't deserve to sit alone." he says. I am flattered and am starting to like him.

"Thank you." I say. He scoots closer. "I.I.I..." I stutter. He looks at my face and I look at his. I can feel myself leaning towards him. I try to stop myself, but I can't. Our lips meet and I just melt. His tongue enters my mouth and I slide my tongue into his. We kiss for a while then I pull away for air. "What where you trying to say before?" he asks.

When he asks this my mind races. _I love Zane so much, but Blaze had a spark and a fire I have never had with Zane. _"Nothing." I say. He smiles and begins to walk deeper into the forest. I follow him and we end up at a small secluded cave. We go in and I am surprised by his speed. He spins around and playfully tackles me to the ground. His lips touch mine and I kiss back.**  
**

**Zane POV**

The next morning I wake up and wake Garth. "Garth. We need to find their scent and follow." I say. He looks at me and frowns. "Can we get some breakfast first?" he asks. I roll my eyes and mumble. "Fine, but we are gonna eat fast." I say. He agrees and we catch a few rabbits and eat. Soon we are searching for their scents.

I find Flare's and call Garth. He comes over and we begin to follow. "They decided not to go to the Grand Canyon." I say. Garth nods and we begin to run in the direction they went. Soon the scent begins to get stronger and I know they are near.

**Yasmin POV**

Blaze breaks the kiss and looks at me. I nod and he begins kissing down my body. He reaches my womanhood and licks. I shutter at the feeling. He licks again with more pressure and gently dips his tongue into me. I moan slightly. He runs his tongue over he again. "S-stop doing that." he I whisper. Then he sticks his tongue in all the way and I scream in pleasure.

I can feel his tongue going as deep and as hard as it can. He gets everything he can as he pleasures me. Soon I can feel my orgasm building. "I am about to..." is all I can say before I cum all over his face. He licks it all off and I roll over standing up and lifting my tail. He wastes no time mounting me. I can feel him prodding the area around my womanhood.

Then I feel his hot tip enter me. Once he finds my entrance he wastes no time ramming all the way in. He is bigger than Zane so I need to adjust. He keeps ramming into me faster and faster. I feel his knot slapping my folds. His humps get faster and faster still and I feel him pushing his knot in. Then in pops in and we are locked together.

I feel his seed rush into me. Luckily mating season is still a few days away. Then he climbs off and locks us in the tying position. "T-That was amazing." I say.

**Zane POV**

As we get closer and closer we run across many crawlers. Garth and I kill them quickly and continue on. As we approach I can smell two wolves and what seems to be semen. I sniff more and realize it's Yasmin and some other wolf. I become enraged as we get to the others. I run up to Kate and Humphrey rage engulfing me. "Zane! Garth!" they say with excitement. "You found us." Humphrey says. "Where is she?" I ask in a demonic voice.

Then I see Yasmin and the 'other' wolf. When Yasmin sees me she stops dead in her tracks. Then the other wolf stops too. He sees me and looks at Yasmin. He asks her something and she nods. Then he looks at he and snarls. I snarl back and say, "You mated with my mate!". He charges me and I charge him. He hits me and I hit him. I overpower him and tackle him.

He kicks me off and stands. He pins me down and slashes my back. Then he throws me into a tree. The tree snaps as I go through it. Yasmin walks up to him and sits. I can see her looking at me. The tree resting on my body. I can tell the wolf who did this thinks I am trapped. Then I stand and the tree falls off. He comes at me, but Yasmin stops him.

"Don't." she says. He looks at her. "Why not?" he asks. "You don't know what he is capable of." she says. He just looks at her and charges me. 'Big mistake.' I think. Once he gets closer I open my jaws and grab his skull. I slam him into the ground and bite hard. I hear Yasmin sobbing and I stop. I look at her. Hurt in my eyes.

I hang my head and walk away. I lost my mate to the wolf. He stole my mate from me. I walk into the forest and stumble across where they mated. I walk in and punch the walls and roof. I hear the walls and roof rumble. I smile as they fall around me. The rock buries me. I push it off and go back to the others. I sit alone while the others have fun.

I walk out and sit in the shadows in front of Yasmin. She sees me and her eyes go big. Garth turns to see me and walks over to me. "Why did you attack Blaze?" he asks. I look at him. "What did he tell you happened?" I ask. Garth tells me what Blaze told him and it pisses me off. "That lieing piece of crap." I say. "If he is lieing then what happened?" Garth asks. I look at him. "He mated with Yasmin!" I yell. They all heard me and Eelon, Flare and Humphrey all come over.

"No he didn't." Humphrey says. "Yes he did. I smelt it when I walked into your camp." I say. "Are you sure you didn't make a mistake?" Humphrey asks. I growl at him. "I know what Yasmin smells like, and I know what it smells like when someone mates. Plus I have the best sense of smell out of all of you." I say. "Kate comes over and to my surprise sides with me. "They did mate. Zane isn't lieing." she says.

"I was walking around when I heard moans. So I decided to see what was happening. That's when I saw them in a small cave mating." Kate says. Then Yasmin jumps up and attacks Kate. I don't want my only ally in this matter to be killed so I pull Yasmin off of Kate. Then Blaze, Flare and my own brother Eelon all attack me at once.

I went for Blaze first, but Eelon clawed me in the back. Then they all stopped and run a little way away. I turn to see a bunch of crawlers grab me. "You bastards! I will kill you!" I yell as they crawlers begin to eat me again.


	13. Battle, Survival, and A New Place

**Finally beat my writers block on this story. Not gonna bore you with bold reading so without further ado Chapter 13. Special thanks to Blackwolf4626 for editing this chapter.**

**Chapter 13: A Battle and A Cure**

**Zane POV**

As the crawlers bite me, I feel a burning rage surge through out me. I grab a crawler and sling it at the other crawlers. As I kill them I feel a bullet tear through my side, I look to see the wolf who stole my mate holding a gun and smiling. I keep killing the crawlers and he keeps shooting me. Finally, they are all dead and he is out of ammo. I look at the wounds and the blood. I fall to my knees, eyes blank.

The pain is of that I have never felt before, the fact my heart is broken and I've been chewed on by crawlers, coupled with that of the bullets I can barley stand the pain. I see him with a new gun so I stand and charge him, yelling: "I swear you are gonna die!". As he pulls the trigger I start dodging the bullets as they fly at me.

"Zane! Please don't! I love him!" Yasmin yells. This makes me even madder as I begin to run faster than ever. I see the fear in his eyes as I get closer. He drops the gun and starts to run away. It was no use I caught him before he even got 20 yards away, I tackled him and slammed his head into the ground. "You bastard! I went through hell for her and you steal her from me! She was my mate!" I yell so loud trees shake and rocks fall.

"I'm so not sorry." he says as he tries to punch me, but, I grab his hand and break it like a twig He cries out in pain as it snaps. "Now you die." I say as I grab his neck. Before I can crush it, I feel something hard hit my the back of my neck. I let go and turn around to see Flare holding some rocks. "What you wanna die too?!" I shout.

He drops the rock and shakes his head 'No'. I turn back to Blaze and see him standing. I throws a fake punch then kicks me in the nuts. "You piece of shit!" I yell as I grab his neck and lift him off the ground. "First you mate with the only wolf I will ever love, then you attack me, now you kick me in the balls?!" I yell. "H... H... H... Helll... Help me." he chokes out. Nobody moved. "Looks like you are gonna get what you deserve." I say.

Then I hear sobbing and I can tell it's Yasmin. "I'm not gonna kill you. I'm gonna let you suffer. Then when you recover I'll do it again." I say as I drop him and turn to them. Tears formed in my eyes as I saw Yasmin, it was then I realized she didn't love me anymore. I walked up to her, tears now running down my face. "I went through hell and back for you, and this is how you say thanks? You give your love to someone else and kick me to the curb." I say.

She looks at me and stands up then slaps me and leave 3 deep gashes on my face. "Zane,I still love you, but we can't be together." she says "Why the hell not? I've been through so much for you. For god sake we were mates!" I yell my anger rising again. "Exactly "were"! Not anymore! I love him now, not you!" she yells back.

My anger boils over and I punch the wall next to her head. As I turn to leave, I look at her "Just remember, I'll always love you Yasmin, but when you see me again, I won't be the same." I say. She nods and with that I walk away. Sorrow in my heart and my mind racing.

**Humphrey POV**

As I watch Zane walk away, I look at Yasmin. "Is what he said the truth? Did you and Blaze mate?" I ask. She hangs her head "Yes." she says. We all look at her. "Well I believe I speak for us all when I say, you two have a nice life." Garth says as he turns to leave, we all agree and turn to leave too. "Wait, you are just gonna leave us here?" she asks. "Yeah, that's what we're gonna do." Kate says.

After that, we all leave then we follow Zane's scent and catch up to him quickly. He looks at us and stops. "So where do we go?" He asks as we get to his side. We all stop and think "How about we go back to Jasper find a plane you can fly, and we go somewhere to find help." Garth suggests. Zane looks at us "Sounds good, but how do we get to Jasper?" He asks Garth.

"Find a car that has a key, get in, and drive there." Garth says. We agreed and began walking not sure where to, but we hope towards a city or town. As we walk, I look at Zane "Hey Zane?" I ask. He looks at me "Yeah Humphrey?" He asks me back. "Why didn't you kill Blaze?" I ask him. He thinks about it for a minute. "I wanted him to feel pain, and killing him would have released him of his pain. Plus I got to see Yasmin suffer watching me beat the hell out of him." He said to me.

"Do you still love her?" I ask him. "No." He says simply. "You said you did tho." I say to him. "That was only so she would suffer thinking she broke my heart, I knew she didn't love me anymore when Garth and I returned and she was gone." He said to me. "Oh, we're sorry about leaving, but the crawlers were getting worse every day." I say to him. He nods and then goes silent.

(4 hours later)

It's been a while since we started walking and we are all getting tired. I was in the back, and Zane had moved to the front. "Hey guys, we made it to a city." Zane says to us. We all perk up and walk up next to him. It was a big city. We slowly walk towards it careful not to alert any crawlers. As we enter the edge of the city the stench of rotting corpses fills our noses. We stop and look around the city as we progress farther inward.

We start looking for a truck with keys. We search and search then find a semi with keys. After that we check it for gas then start looking for a gun shop. We find one, and we all choose 3 weapons. I pick a .270 Winchester, a 12 gauge shotgun, and a 45mm pistol. I take all the ammo I could find for my guns. Garth chooses a .243 Winchester, a 30-06, and a 9mm. Kate grabs a model 700 XCR, and a 6mm. Lilly grabs the same as Kate and they split the ammo. Zane grabs a .308 Winchester, a Winchester Model 1873 lever action, and a .22 long rifle. After that we head back to the Semi get in, start it up, and drive North to Jasper.

As always, Zane is the first to drive. As we head out of the city we are in we run over bodies and crawlers. After we are out of the city we stop and load our guns. Then we start again and drive into the night. Kate, Lilly and I fall asleep.

**Garth POV**

After about 3 hours of driving it gets dark and Kate, Lilly, and Humphrey are asleep. Zane still at the wheel. "So, Zane, you really think you'll find Yasmin and Blaze again?" I ask. "No, Yasmin has the sense of direction of a baby, and Blaze is just plain to stupid if you ask me." He answers. I laugh a little. "Well glad to see you aren't down about it." I say "It's the past. Just move on from it. Is how I look at it." I say to him.

As we drive I see a sigh that says, "Welcome to Idaho" then we hear a beep and a small light comes on next to the gas gauge. We were almost out of gas, we look for a gas station hoping there is one close. Then as we run completely out of gas we see a small gas station. We roll to a stop next to the station. Then the others wake and look around.

"Where are we?" Lilly asks "We are at a gas station in Idaho." Zane says as he gets out. He open the cap to the gas tank. Then he goes inside and starts the gas flow to the tank. When he leaves the store he has the money from the 3 registers inside. "Why did you take the money?" I ask. "For when the crawlers are gone and we stop the infection. Money will be needed again, and I'm gonna have a lot of it." He says to us.

"Fair enough." Humphrey says. Then the tank is full. Zane finds some extra gas tanks and fills them. Then we get in the Semi and start driving again. Zane still the one driving, and me in the passenger seat. The others in the back asleep again. "So you really think we can fix all this?" I ask Zane. "I'm not sure, but if we can things will never be the same." He says. I nod and we go silent.

The sun begins to break over the horizon. It had been about 6 hours of driving since we left that town in Utah. We reach the Montana border at around 10 a.m. Zane brings the truck to a stop and turns off the engine. The others wake up and look up to see it's day time. "What time is it?" Kate asks. "About 10 am." Zane says hopping out of the truck. Then we all get out and stretch our legs.

Zane tosses me the keys. "Your turn to drive." He says getting in the truck and getting into the back. He falls asleep before I even close my door. The others get in and I start the Semi. I pull back onto the road and soon reach 80 mph. "He, must have been tired." Lilly says to me. "I don't doubt it. He's been awake for like 36 hours. and drove for 6 of them." I say to her.

"I really hope we can stop the infection, and save what's left of the human race." Kate says. We all agree with her. Then we go silent all in our train of thought. Then I see a sigh that says, Welcome to Canada. "Hey we are in Canada." I say to everyone. By this time Zane was awake again. He only slept for like 2 hours while we drove through the first half of Montana.

**Zane POV**

I see a sign just after Garth says we are in Canada that says 175 miles to Jasper. I sigh knowing it's gonna be a long drive there. I sit in the back and think about better times, and all I could think of is before the infection with Yasmin and I. I stopped thinking about her and thought about what the future could bring. My biggest hope is that I never see Yasmin and Blaze again.

As we drive Garth suddenly hits the breaks. Me, Humphrey, and Kate roll forward since we were in the back and didn't have seat belts. "What the hell Garth?" I ask madly. Then I stand up and see a human girl in the road. Not a crawler. I get out fast holding my pistol just for caution. I check the girl and she in unconscious, but has no bites.

Then I pick her up and get back in the truck. "What are you doing?" Lilly asks. "Bringing her with us." I say to them. "What if she's infected?" Kate asks. "The only way she could be infected is if she has been bitten and I didn't find any or see any blood, so I'm pretty sure she isn't." I say to them. They nod and Garth starts the Semi again.

(2 hours later)

"Hey Garth see that hotel over there? Pull up to it." I say. He nods and pulls into the parking lot. We get out and go inside. I'm carrying that girl we found in the road. Garth, Humphrey, Lilly, and Kate all grab a master suit key, Buck and Parsalece grab the one next to theirs, Dexter and Buzz grab the one next to them, and I grab the key to the one next to theirs. We go to the elevator and he to the 3 floor which was the top floor. We go to our rooms and check them out. Then Garth, Lilly, Humphrey, and Kate all go to bed.

I stay up in my room. That girl laying on my bed, still unconscious. Then about an hour later she begins to stir. I look at her from the chair I'm sitting in. Then she slowly opens her eyes. They were a bright green, similar to mine. She looks around the hotel room them she looks at me. She looks worried. "Wh-Where am I?" She asks the fear easy to detect in her voice.

"In a hotel." I say to her. "H-How did I get here?" She asks me. "We were driving down the road and you were lying in it. So I got out made sure you didn't have any bites and put you in the truck." I say to her. "T-Thank you." She says. I nod and stand up. "So what is your name?" I ask sitting on the bed next to her. "Lacey." She says. I smile. "Well Lacey, it's nice to meet you, I'm Zane." I tell her. "Nice to meet you too." She says.

"Mind telling me how you ended up in the highway?" I ask her. "Well I was trying to stay alive, when I ran out of ammo for my gun, and my strong hold got invaded. So I ran. I don't know for how long, but I was gonna cross the road then my vision went black." She says. "Well at least you are safe." I say to her. She nods. "Well I'm gonna take a shower." I say to her as I stand up and head to the bathroom. "Alright." She says.

I get in and start the shower. Then I take off my cloths and step in. About 10 minutes later I step out dry off and put my cloths back on. I exit the bathroom and see Lacey gone. She must have left. The door was open. I leave the room and begin searching for her. After 30 minutes of searching I find her in the lobby. "Why did you leave the room?" I ask her. She turns to me. "I got bored." She answers. "Well then I guess we'll have to do something about that won't we." I say to her.

She walks over to me and looks me in the eyes. "Did you mean what I think you mean?" She asks. "Depends, what do you think I mean?" I ask her back. "I think you mean mate." She says to me. I only smile. "Not yet, we just met, but I will do this." She says pressing her lips to mine. I kiss her back and wrap my arms around her waist.

She wraps her arms around my neck. We kiss for a while, then she breaks it. "So, are we?" She asks. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. Lacey, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask her. She nods and we kiss again. After that kiss we go back to our room holding paws. When we get there Everyone is there. "Hey guys what are you doing in our room?" I ask.

"We need to decide what to do after we get to the airport in Jasper." Buck says. Kate, Lilly, and Parsalece all look at Riley and My paws. "So, you already with the new wolf?" Lilly asks. She blushes, but I smile and nod. "Anyways, we leave in an hour. That's first light, so get some rest." Garth says. We nod, and they all go back to their rooms. Lacey and I I get into one bed and she snuggles into me. I wrap my arm around her and soon we are both asleep.

We are awoke by screaming and gun shots. I jump out of bed quickly. I grab my .308 and toss my lever action to Lacey. "What's going on?" She asks as we leave the room. There are dead crawlers everywhere. Garth runs to us. "We need to leave now. There is to many we can't fight them off." He says to us. We nod and we are met by the others. We run to the Semi and get in.

Garth gives me the keys and climbs in. Lacey gets in the passenger seat and Garth sits in the back. I start the engine and floor it. The tires spinning then catching and moving us forward. Rolling over crawlers. Reaching the main road we sped up. After about 2 hours of driving we made it to Jasper. So we wouldn't draw the attention of the crawlers to us, we stopped the Semi, grabbed our guns and got out.

We began walking to rest of the way to the city. Once there we spotted crawlers instantly. We went through buildings until we got near the airport. Once we could see it we began searching for a small plane. We spotted one and began the rest of the way to the airport. We jumped the high fence and went to the plane.

On our way to the plane crawlers busted from the building. The charged us quickly. "What do we do?" KAte asked panicked. "All of you run!" I yelled knowing that I was the only one who could survive an attack like that. "No! Not again Zane!" Garth yelled. "It's not an option dammit!" I yelled as I began shooting crawlers dropping them like flies. Then more gun fire erupted from the building. Soldiers were running from the building shooting at the crawlers running towards us.

They were American soldiers. Now I was curious what they were doing in Canada. Soon the crawlers were being fired at heavily from both sides. When there was only a few left we ran to the side so the soldiers could finish them off and not end up shooting us in the process. After they were all dead the soldiers came over to us. The Captain came up to us. "Come with us." He said. I looked at the others who were waiting for me to answer. 'How the hell did I become the leader here?' I ask myself. "Why?" I ask a little confused.

As he looked at me, his eyes found all my bite marks. In an instant he pulled his gun up and pointed it at me. I raised mine to him, pointing it at his head. "You shot me, I shot you." I say to him. He slowly lowers his gun. "How did you get all those bites?" He asks me. "Well, isn't it obvious? We got attacked by crawlers not long after the infection started and someone tripped and I saved them inturn getting eaten by crawlers." I say to him.

"And, your not dead. How is that possible?" He asks me. "Like I have told everyone who has asked. I have no fucking clue." I tell him. "Well, back to earlier, come with us." He said again. "Why do you want us to come with you?" I ask him. He looked at the 10 of us. "We need more people to help fight the crawlers, and find a cure. That's why we came to Canada, to find some wolves who are willing to help." He said.

"Well, you have 10 more wolves to help." I say to him. "Good, follow us." He said as he turned and began walking to the other side of the airport. We followed the squad of soldiers. "Zane, I don't like that guy." Lacey whispers to me. "I don't either, but we can't find a cure and kill all the crawlers by ourselves." I say to her, everybody agreed with my reasoning and we went on following the soldiers.

**Garth POV**

As we followed the soldiers to where ever we are going, I listened carefully to the ones in the back of the squad. "Wow, these wolves are stupid, we're just here to make sure nobody who has been near the crawlers lives. They're gonna be killed." The 2 in the back say. I know Zane, and everybody else heard t it to. "I'm not gonna let them kill me." I say to myself. I look at Zane, who was looking at me. He nods then all 10 of us open fire on the soldiers.

I caught them by surprise and before they could fire back half of their squad was dead. We stopped firing to tell them we heard what they were gonna do. "What will it take so you let us live?" The Captain asks us. "Why should we let you live? You weren't gonna let us!" Zane yells as he shoots him in the shoulder knocking him off his feet.

"Kill the rest." Zane says. We open fire and soon they're all dead. Zane walks up to the Captain and puts his gun to his head. He pulls the trigger and the Captain falls to the ground, dead. He turns to us and we head back to our plane. Once there Zane gets in the captains seat and the plane comes to life as he starts it. He backs it out, then goes to the runway. He lines it up and begins down it.

Then once we are going fast enough he begins to life the plane. Once we are off the ground he retracts the landing gear. We get higher in elevation until we reach high enough. Then he straightens it out and we fly straight. "Where are we going?" Lacey asks. "We don't know, just gonna fly till we find another airport." Zane says.

"Aright." she says. We all find a seat and relax. Other than Zane we all fall asleep.

(Sometime later)

We are all awoken by turbulence. As we got closer to the ground it got worse. When we landed the girls had all puked and Buzz had. Zane gets up from the pilots seat and comes back to us. "Sorry about that." He said. We all just look at him angrily. Then we get up grab our weapons and exit the plane. Once out of the plane we see bodies everywhere.

"It's worse here, how can that be?" Kate asks. "I don't know" I say to her. Then we leave the airport. As we walk through the city we hear footsteps running fast.

**Humphrey POV**

We turn around to see a horde of crawlers running towards us. Then when we turn to leave there are crawlers coming from all around us. "We're trapped!" I hear Lilly yell. The crawlers get closer. Then we open fire, killing them fast. We barely seemed to make a difference in the numbers. They just got closer and closer.

The ones coming from the back were the closest. When they got to us I thought we that we're doomed. Then we hear a boom and see a cloud of smoke rising from the horde.

**A/N: Ah a cliff hanger. Not used to these from me now are we. Never expect the expected.**


End file.
